Omega Reborn, Part 2
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The conclution of Omega Reborn.


Teasingly AndrAIa reached out and ruffled Matrix's hair. He turned around and started to tickle her in response.  
"Well, you're not going to get an answer outa them!" Wild Card grinned. Jo Ann returned from streatching her legs.  
"What's going on, guys?" she asked.  
"Nothing!" Turbo and Monitor both said a little too quickly.  
"Nothing?" Jo Ann asked in surprise as she took her seat beside Wild Card.  
"Nothing." Monitor said a little more firmly.  
"Okay..."   
Matrix smiled, "We've just been talking about what took Turbo and Monitor so long at the PO..."  
"Must have been something very important," Jo Ann said. She had her suspetions what that "very important" something might have been, but desided to keep it to herself.  
"I am going to become a Guardian, Jo Ann," Monitor explained.  
"You already told us that. I was here when you did, remember? I was the one that gave the 'noiseless' clapping," Jo Ann reminded her.  
Monitor sighed, she was getting a little defensive.   
"Umm...Turbo; could I have a private word?" she asked.  
"Okay." Turbo got up and left the diner with Monitor.  
Outside Monitor sighed, "I am sorry -- I should have been more discrete..."  
"Or we coulda come right out an' said somethin'. Guardians are suppose ta be truthfull."  
"We still can; I don't mind -- I'm not ashamed of how I feel..." she touched his face gently.  
"All right. But how are we gonna say it? we ain't engaged --yet! So, what do we say ta 'em?" Turbo asked.  
"'Yet?!'" Monitor exclaimed.  
Turbo just grinned. He had to monitor his own thoughts and feelings. He was getting way ahead of himself.  
Monitor smiled at him, "You hardly know me..." She couldn't deny the warm felling she had got when he had said that though...  
"We'll let tha future come of on it's own," Turbo smiled. "But what are we gonna tell 'em?"  
"I have no idea..." She moved a little closer ot him and wrapped an arm around him.  
"Hmmm...why don't we jest tell 'em that we've jest fallen in love with each other, but not ta expect another weddin' for awhile?" Turbo grinned.  
Monitor smiled warmly at him, "Whatever you think best or we could tell them nothing and just go in there and I'll sit on your lap..."   
"I think we should jest tell 'em that we're in love," Turbo laughed. "Little Enzo and Andri are in there."  
"Okay; fine..." Monitor giggled. "Party-pooper," she teased.  
Turbo laughed and led Monitor back into the diner.  
AndrAIa nudged Matrix, "They're back..."  
"Well..." Matrix said, expectantly.  
"'Well' what?" Monitor laughed.  
"Well...What is it with you two?"  
Monitor smiled and looked at Turbo, "Tell them..." she grinned.  
"Well, don't be lookin' for no engagement ring --at least not yet, an' not in tha near future-- but Monitor an' Ah have fallen in love with each other!" Turbo announced.  
Monitor wrapped her arms around him, and smiled. AndrAIa grinned.  
I was right! Jo Ann thought happily. FOUR couples down, ONE to go!  
"Aren't the media sprites in the SC gonna have a field day? 'The most eligable batchelor in Net' has finally fallen for someone..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"And Mike! Jo Ann gasped. "If Mike ever found out...!"  
Turbo smiled, "Don't ever tell that annoyin' li'l TV..."  
"We won't, but chances are, he'll find out anyway, wait and see!" Jo Ann smiled. She hugged her "Uncle" Turbo, and then, Monitor, happy for them both.   
"He will." Matrix told them. "Wait and see...he'll bug you both for interviews..."  
"And, knowing Mike, he'll be here in anout five... four... three... two... one..." Jo Ann looked at Pixal's timer and counted down.  
The little TV burst into the room. "Rumour has it, that the Mighty Turbo's heart has finally been won!!" he lept up onto the table and stood between Turbo and Monitor.  
"What'd we tell ya!" Wild Card laughed.  
[Is it just me, or is this little TV going to get annoying?] Monitor asked in her native tongue.  
[Probibily] Jo Ann answered in Webrider.  
"What are you saying?" Mike asked, clueless.  
"Nothing," Jo Ann smiled. [That concerns him, right?]  
[Bingo!] Monitor laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed with her.  
"WHAT?!" Mike asked.  
"Don't tell us you're going to steal Al's line, now!" Matrix laughed.  
AndrAIa laughed at the little TV.  
"Isn't someone going to give me an interview?" Mike asked despertly.  
"Mike, is it?" Monitor smiled.  
"Yes..." Mike smiled at her.  
"Okay..." Monitor smiled at him.  
Mike looked hopefull. Monitor looked like she would grant him an interview.  
"Mike," she said in a carefully measured tone, "If I agree to answer five questions --just five-- will you leave us in peace?"  
"Okay...five it is!" Mike thought that a small interview was better then no interview at all. He'd just have to choose his five questions carefully.  
Monitor turned back to the group of sprites and sipped her drink.  
"Question number one: What who are you?"  
"My name is Monitor. I'm a healer sprite and I'm going to become a Guardian," she answered.  
"Okay...Question number two: Where are you from?"  
"Omega," she told him, not elaborating.  
Omega? Mike thought. Isn't that the system... Nevermind --he would ask one of the others. Later.  
"Question number three: What's your connection with the now-wed Guardian Bob?"  
"Interface saved my life from a webcreature, after I had healed him from the terrible damage the web did to him..." Monitor answered honestly.  
"Question number four: What did you need the User Guardian for?"  
"Jo Ann saved and upgraded my home-system..."  
"Oh. Fifth and final question: When's the wedding?" Mike imemediantly hid behand a stunned Jo Ann and Wild Card for protection.  
"What wedding?" Monitor asked, evasively  
"Uhhh....did I say, 'wedding'? I meant, 'When's will you begin your training?' That's it: 'When will you begin your training?'" Mike asked, still hidden behind Jo Ann and Wild Card.  
Monitor laughed softly, "Soon I hope..." she glanced at Turbo who seemed impressed with how she had handled Mike.  
"As soon as ya deal with all unfinshed business in Omega," Turbo smiled.  
"I have Status to say goodbye to, and that's about it..."  
Mike wanted to ask who "Status" was, but kept silent.  
Monitor smiled broadly.  
Poor Mike! There was a lot of information here, and he could not obtain it!  
Monitor smiled at the group; she had told him snippets, and yet she had told him hardly anything at all.  
Jo Ann felt a little sorry for Mike. He was a media sprite, who lived on gaining information. She wished that she could tell him a little more than what he had been given.  
[Prehaps we should tell him about Omega. It will take his mind of the two of you, at least, for a while. And it would keep him happy, hopefully until Bob and Dot return.]  
[Okay,] Monitor told Jo Ann.  
"Omega was in very bad shape Mike," Jo Ann began. "And that's the polite way of saying it."  
"It was horrible..." Monitor told him.  
"Turbo came up with the idea of a forced internal restart, but I was the only one who could do it. So I went with Monitor to Omega. I sat on top of Omega's PO and began to concentratge on my powers, tapping into Omega's core."  
"She not only saved the system -- she upgraded it!" Monitor told him.  
"But don't ask me how. Even I don't know, and I was the one doing it!" Jo Ann smiled.  
"It was amazing..."  
"Not only was the system upgraded, but Monitor's face was restored, as well as Status, her brother."  
"It was amazing, Mike; you should have seen the system!!" Monitor smiled.  
"And the PO went from fortress to fairy-tale castle," Jo Ann grinned.  
"It was beautiful, just beautiful!" Monitor squeezed Turbo's hand in joy  
"Maybe I can come and see it...just for a peek," Mike said, hopefully.  
"I don't know, Mike..." Monitor answered truthfully.  
"Please..." the T.V. pleaded.  
"What do you think, Turbo?" Monitor asked.  
"Whell...Ah don't know..."  
Monitor smiled back, [Does he ever give in?] she asked, referring to Mike.  
[Only if Matrix sticks Gun in his face and tells him to "shut up" in Matrix's own, sweet, little way] Jo Ann laughed.  
Monitor laughed aloud and grinned at the tall, green renegade.  
"What?" Matrix asked. That last bit of conversation had been in Webrider, which, unforunatly, the green warrior did not understand. Jo Ann leaned over and whispered the translation to him. Matrix grinned.  
[I would give in if Matrix put his gun in my face and asked in his 'own sweet way', too!] Monitor laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed, then leaned over and whispered the translation into Mattrix's ear.  
Matrix grinned at the Healer, "Nice to know I'm appreciated."  
"Always!" Monitor smiled back.  
"Off course he is!" AndrAIa grinned. She kissed Matrix on the cheek.  
"Aww...how sweet!!" Mike sighed.  
In a flash, Matrix had Gun in his hand and pressed up to Mike's face. The warrior snarled at the media sprite.  
"Sparky; calm down," AndrAIa placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Matrix hesitated a nano more, then reholstered Gun. But he continued to snarl at Mike.  
AndrAIa gently took the angry warrior's face in her hands and kissed him, "Don't let him get to you..."  
Matrix grinned, then returned the kiss.  
Mike resisted the urge to "ahhhh" again; he doubted even the lovely game-sprite would be able to restrain Matrix if he did.  
Wild Card kissed Jo Ann's lips, and nuzzled her neck. She giggled, loving every nano of it.  
[Young love...how adorable...] Monitor smiled at Turbo and squeezed his hand.  
Jo Ann smiled. She did not bother to translate for anyone. She was too busy being loved.  
Turbo grinned back at Monitor and kissed her hand.  
From somewhere in the diner came, "EWWWW!!!!...Mushy stuff!"  
It was followed by a "Shhhhhhh!! It's romantic, Enzo!!"  
Jo Ann giggled. She knew who that was!  
AndrAIa laughed aloud at her little 'sister'. It was sweet of her.  
Hmmm...future target for the Cupid Conspiritors? Oh, stop it, Jo Ann. You and Wild Card are married, as are Bob and Dot. Mouse and Ray are going to GET married, and Turbo and Monitor has a great start. The only ones you need to concentrate on are Matrix and AndrAIa.  
Mike was just lapping up all the romance and love. He had his little camera out and had been discretely filming it all.  
Until Matrix discovered that Mike was filming...  
AndrAIa felt Matrix stiffen in anger. He gently pulled away from her and growled.  
"Uh, oh...Feet, make tracks!" Mike cried, his feet rapidly running in mid-air for a nano, then settled on the floor. Faster then one of the diner's energy shakes to go, Mike was out the door and down the street.  
Monitor sighed and relaxed slighty, "I thought he'd never leave."  
"Thank you, Matrix!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Matrix frowned. He was still annoyed.  
"Relax, bro," Jo Ann smiled. "You scared him so bad, Mike won't be bothering us for a least a cycle, for fear that you'll be there with Gun."  
AndrAIa laughed softly and hugged him, "Oh, Sparky.."  
Jo Ann smiled at her new brother. In a strange way, she hoped that he would never lose that "tough-guy, 'Mad Max'-like, warrior attitude" of his. He just would not be Matrix without it.  
"So...Sparky; want another energy shake?" AndrAIa stood up and arched her spine, stretching like a cat.  
"Sure..." Matrix grinned.  
"Anyone else?" AndrAIa smiled, turning her friendly gaze over the group.  
"Yeah," Wild Card said.   
"Sure," Jo Ann replied.  
"Us, too!" Enzo and Andri popped in the booth behind Matrix and AndrAIa.  
"I'll take one," Ray smiled.  
"So will Ah, sugah," Mouse said.  
Turbo and Monitor also asked for another drink each. AndrAIa smiled and headed over to Cecil, returning with a heavy tray, laded with energy shakes. She walked very slowly, taking care with each step not to spill.  
Like a trained waitress, the game sprite gave each person their shake without spilling a drop.  
"Way to go, 'DrAIa!" Matrix smiled as she neatly passed the try back to Cecil and sat down, on his lap.  
"Well, if Dot ever needs extra help around here, she'll know just who to call!" Jo Ann laughed.  
AndrAIa teasingly poked her tongue out at Jo Ann. "It's a knack!" she laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed and stuck her own tounge out at AndrAIa.  
"That's mature, ladies!" Wild Card laughed.  
AndrAIa, laughingly teased him, "Why, jealous?" she poked her tongue out at him.  
Wild Card razzed her.  
"And you said we were acting immuture!" Jo Ann laughed at her husband.  
Andri sighed, "Grown-ups can be soooo childish!!"   
At this, the adults laughed long and loud.  
Little Enzo smiled and agreed with her.  
"I guess, like Peter Pan, we never really grow-up," Jo Ann grinned.  
Andri sighed childishly, "I guess..." she giggled.  
"Good thing, too!" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Amen!" AndrAIa agreed.  
"What's everbody's plans for tomorrow?" Jo Ann asked.  
AndrAIa and Matrix exchanged a glance, "Umm...we were hoping to spend some time together. It's our anniversary; we've been together for three hours now..." Matrix explained.  
"Oh? Well, congradulations, you two!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"We were 'friends' for so long; both of us ignoring the attraction..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"I don't suppose you two are ever going to..." Jo Ann said.  
"Going to what?" Matrix asked.  
"Get married!" Andri piped up before Jo Ann could answer.  
AndrAIa and Matrix exchanged a glance, "I guess we're practically married as it is..." the game sprite smiled.  
"How about making it offical...as soon as Bob and Dot get back, of course," Jo Ann asked.  
"Haven't there been enough weddings lately?!" Matrix laughed.  
"Another one won't hurt anything, bro!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Aww...well..." Matrix sipped his energy shake.  
"Personally, I'd love to gain a couple of new sisters," Jo Ann smiled at AndrAIa and Andri.  
"Can anyone say 'peer pressure'?" AndrAIa laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed with her. "Someday, soon, I hope!"  
"What's the problem; Sparky and I are commited to each other...We don't need a formal wedding..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"Bob, Dot, and Phong might disagree with that," Jo Ann said.  
"Maybe..."  
"It could be a private wedding, like Bob and Dot had," Jo Ann suggested.  
Matrix and Andraia looked at each other. They knew, sooner or later, someone would start that up...  
Jo Ann sighed.  
"We have exchanged private vows; an energy bond..." AndrAIa admitted  
"Huh?!?" This Jo Ann had never heard of before.  
"It is the way of the games; a pledge to protect and the energy bond links two sprites..."   
"Oh..." Jo Ann could not help be a little disappointed. She had wanted an offical wedding, to make AndrAIa and Andri her "sisters".  
Matrix smiled at AndrAIa, "Maybe we could renew our bond for our family?"  
Jo Ann smiled gratefully at Matrix. Underneath that "tough-guy" attatude beat a heart (core.com?) of gold!  
"I'd like that..." she smiled; "Even if it means reopening the old wounds..."  
Jo Ann's eyes widened. She did not want them hurt in renewing their vows!  
Matrix grinned at Jo Ann's expression, and showed her the thin scar on the palm of his hand.  
"It doesn't hurt you...does it?" she asked.  
"It doesn't hurt much -- just a cut each..." AndrAIa showed Jo Ann her matching scar.  
"Oh..." Jo Ann rememebered that certain tribal peoples did the "blood bond" bit. "But...could you...make it a conventual wedding..." She got a little quesy at the sight of blood. She was not sure if the sight of sprite energy would not make her sick, as well.  
"Us?! Conventional?" Matrix laughed.  
"Whats wrong, Jo Ann?" AndrAIa asked.  
Jo Ann blushed a little. "I've been a little...well...quirmish around blood loss, ever since I found out that I had iron defenintcy aniemia. At one point, my blood count got so low, I had to have a blood transfusion of four pints of blood. I've been a little wary of blood loss ever sence."  
"Its just a small cut each..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"I know. But seeing others lose blood reminds me of my own anienia. I nearly died, that time. That scares me."  
AndrAIa looked upset. The blood-bond was the way of her people.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..."  
"Don't worry...I'm not upset..."  
"Would you marry...the regular way? Others have been married in two very different ceremonies before."  
Matrix grinned and shrugged. AndrAIa looked at him.  
Jo Ann looked at her brother-in-law expectantly. She hoped that they would not mind getting married like Bob and Dot, and Wild Card and herself did.  
Matrix sighed, "I don't mind...but not for a while; there's been lots of weddigs already..."  
"But, soon?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"We'll see...if its okay with 'DrAIa..."  
"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm rushing you. I've all but lost contact with my User family. I guess I just wanted to build up a family here in Mainframe," Jo Ann sighed.  
"I already consider you a sister..." AndrAIa smiled, reaching a hand out across the table to the User Guardian.  
"Thanks, AndrAIa..." Jo Ann smiled back. She took the offered hand in her own. Wild Card brushed a kiss to her cheek.  
"We're all a family in here..." AndrAIa took her other hand, balled it into a fist and indicated to her heart.  
"Yes," Jo Ann answered. She imiated the game sprite's gesture.  
AndrAIa smiled and shifted her weight slightly on Matrix's lap. She didn't want his legs to fall asleep.  
"Family..." Jo Ann said quietly.  
"Yeah...Family..." Turbo agreed.  
"When did that happen, I wonder," Jo Ann smiled looking around at the sprites and then, outside at the city.  
"What?" Andri asked.  
"When did I start thinking of Mainframe as my 'home'?"  
"Probably when you fell in love with Wild Card," AndrAIa smiled. "When you're in love, your home is with the man you love," she smiled adoringly at Matrix.  
"That may be it," Jo Ann agreed, looking lovingly into Wild Card's warm, brown eyes.   
"I'm sure it is...I never had a home until I met Enzo..."  
Jo Ann smiled at the couple. For a while time after, she still thought of the User's World as her home. Soon, as the User Guardian trained and fought side-by-side with the Mainframers, "home" became Mainframe. When she married Wild Card, Jo Ann confirmed her choise of residence. Mainframe was now, truely, her home.  
"Isn't there a User saying 'Home is where the heart is'?"  
"Yes. Where did you hear it?" Jo Ann asked, obviously delighted at hearing something from her other world.  
"It was in a game...I don't remember which one," AndrAIa explained.  
"And as Dorathy said, 'There is no place like home!'," Jo Ann smiled. "A heart can be in many different places. My heart is in two places: With my User family in the User World, and here in Mainframe, with my Mainframe family. I'm just living my life with my Mainframe family."  
"I imagine it must be hard for you..." Monitor spoke again, "I know how painful it is to lose fmaily..."  
"Yes...I think of them every day. My decision to return to Mainframe to help a friend was not something a Guardian could refuse to do, even though it meant leaving my birth world forever. I still keep in contact, though. And sometimes, they even come to visit. That was Turbo's doing."  
"How?" the healer asked, curious.  
"He gave them special icons that they can use to teleport here. All they have to do is tap their icon and say, 'Reboot: Mainframe', and they're here. They were here for my first Christmas in Mainframe."  
"Oh! How wonderful!" Monitor smiled, and squeezed Turbo's hand.  
"Jo Ann's not the only miracle worker in the family!" Matrix grinned.  
"I can believe that..." Monitor smiled fondly at the Prime Guardian.  
Thinking of her family's visits to Mainframe brought back memories --very fond memories. Jo Ann giggled as a specififc memory came into her head.  
"Share the joke?" Mouse asked.   
"Do you remember what test Matrix used to give me when I sometimes entered the diner? The one he said that he would keep doing untill I passed it?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Which one?" AndrAIa asked.  
"The one with Gun," Jo Ann kept smiling.  
Monitor looked curious, "What happened?"  
"Okay. Matrix would be sitting in the diner at a booth. I would walk in. Mind you, this was done at random times: I never knew just when he was going to do it. Anyway, when I walked in, Matrix would stand up, take out Gun, aim and fire at me. I had to find a way to knock Gun out of his hand before he fired. That was how I would have to pass the test."  
"Wasn't that rather dangerous?" Monitor asked.   
"Nah...she usually dodged. If she didn't, her Guardian armored uniform protected her. None of the shots would have did any serious damage," Matrix grinned.  
Monitor smiled in admiration at both of them.  
"Did you ever pass the test?" Andri asked.  
"She did..." andrAIa smiled.  
"Just before that first Christmas in Mainframe that I mentioned, my cousin brought me a throwing star. When I entered the diner, Matrix got up for the test, as usual. I threw the star and pinned Gun to the wall before he even aimed, much less, fired. The hole is still in the wall over there," Jo Ann pointed to the wall behind Matrix.   
"Yes. Matrix wouldn't let Dot have it fixed," AndrAIa said. "He was so very proud of her. We all were."  
"WOW!" Andri and Monitor breathed.  
"Mouse even won a bet with it!" Jo Ann grinned. "Mr. Mitchell bet that Matrix would give up on me before I had passed the test."  
"Ah have fauth in ya, sugah!" Mouse smiled.  
"Thanks, Mouse," Jo Ann smiled at the hacker. "So did Matrix." She turned her smile onto the renagade.  
"You bet..." Matrix smiled back.  
"He promiced that, if I passed, he wouldn't pull the test again. That was good. I was a little afraid that he would pull that stunt while my folks were here. That would have scared them to deletion!" Jo Ann smiled. I said 'deletion', not 'death'. I'm really becoming a part of Mainframe every nano that I'm here.  
"User, yes!!" AndrAIa laughed softly.  
"And I don't want Dad to suffer another heart --I mean, core.com-- attack. He had one in April and had to have four by-passes," Jo Ann continued.  
"Is he alright?" Monitor asked.   
"Yes. He came thorugh just fine. He is slowly returning to a normal life, although he'll never be able to do any heavy labor stuff again. Thankfully, printing pictures is not heavy labor."  
Mouse squeeezed Jo Ann's shoulder in a gesture of friendship.  
Jo Ann smiled at the hacker. She, too, was more family than friend, as was Ray.  
"Well...I think its time these kids were in bed..." AndrAIa smiled. "Jo; Wild Card; can you watch them tomorrow for us?"  
"Sure, no problem. Where are you two off to?" Jo Ann asked.  
"It's a surprise for her..." Matrix smiled.  
"For who? AndrAIa?"  
"Yeah...a day, just her and me..." Matrix hugged her.  
"Ahh...Okay," Jo Ann smiled. "We'll be around Mainframe tomorrow, keeping a lookout for trouble."  
"Thanks!"  
"Good night, AndrAIa," Jo Ann said, hugging her. "You, too, big bro," she hugged Matrix. Then, she hugged little Enzo and Andri. "Good night to the two of you, as well."  
"We may be back later, after these two are sleeping,"AndrAIa smiled.  
"Okay. Later, then," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Take care..."  
"You, too."  
Monitor and Turbo smiled as they left. "I hope Interface doesn't mind me using his appartment again," Monitor smiled.   
"I'm sure he won't mind. And if you need anything later, Wild Card and I are in the apartment right next door."  
"Thanks. What about you, Turbo?"  
"Well, Ah gotta git back ta tha Super Computer an' pick up mah duties. Ah left ah lot ah paperwork an' such thayt really need ta git done. Plus, Ah have ta git things ready fer yore arrival. A room will have ta be made ready, an' tha papers fer yore enrollmeant have ta be made up fer ya ta sign. An', of coss, Ah need ta see if thar is a keytool who'll want ya fer it's Guardian. But Ah, come back fer ya, an' escourt ya ta tha SC, personally."  
"I would be honoured, Turbo..."  
"Mah, pleasure, Monitor," Turbo grinned.  
"When do you have to leave?" she asked.   
"Ah should go tanight," Turbo said. "Ah've been gone too long. That's not good fer either a COMMAND.COM or a Prime Guardian, an' really bad if ya happen ta be both."  
"Oh." Monitor did not want him to leave, but understood he had a responsiblity.  
"Don't worry. Ah'll be back fer ya. Jest call me when ya ready."  
He stood to leave and Monitor stood with him, hugging him.  
Turbo hugged her close. He did not want to let her go.   
Monitor's hands gently cupped Turbo's face, "Thank-you for everything..." she whispered.  
"Mah, pleasure," he smiled.  
"Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?" she asked.  
Turbo grinned. He bent forward and gently kissed her on the lips.  
Monitor returned the kiss...not wanting it to end and him to leave.  
Jo Ann, Wild Card, Mouse and Ray watched them, waiting patiantly for the kiss to end.  
Neither the healer nor the Prime Guardian wanted the embrace to end, nor cared they that they had an audience.  
Wild Card timed the kiss, wondering just how long the two could keep it up.  
Eventually, very reluctantly they pulled apart. Monitor rested her head on Turbo's shoulder.  
"Whoa! Three mircos! Were either of you a scuba diver, by any chance?" Wild Card asked, amazed at the length of the kiss.  
"Wild Card!" Jo Ann admonished him.  
"What?!?"  
A breathless Monitor turned to face him. "Very...funny..." she panted.  
Jo Ann smiled and shook her head. Wild Card's "wildness" was one of the things that had drawn Jo Ann to him. Like with Matrix, a tough-guy exterior hid a heart of gold.  
"Let's see if we can beat that, love," Jo Ann smiled. She pressed her lips to Wild Card's.  
Mouse laughed aloud.  
Just for fun, Turbo desided to time their kiss. He looked at Copeland, who was showing the time.  
Monitor realised what he was doing and giggled.  
As the kiss deepened, Jo Ann shifted from her seat onto Wild Card's lap.  
"Now look who's gettin' hot n' heavy!" Mouse teased.  
Wild Card and Jo Ann ignored her, continuung to kiss. Matrix and AndrAIa walked back in, and stopped, staring in wide-eyed surprise at the two.  
"I'm glad we just put little Enzo and Andri to bed!" AndrAIa said.  
"They're jist tryin' ta beat Turbo and Monitor..." Mouse told them.  
"How long did they kiss?" Matrix asked.  
"Three mircos, accourding to Wild Card," Ray answered.   
AndrAIa's eyebrows climbed for her hairline, "Woah!"  
"How long have they been kissin'?" Matrix asked.  
"'Bout four --five, now-- mircos," Turbo answered, still looking at Copeland.  
"Okay!! You guys win!" Monitor called.  
Jo Ann and Wild Card pulled apart. They both let out long breaths.  
AndrAIa laughed at them.  
"Well it's time for bed. We have a long day tomorrow," Jo Ann said.  
"With little Enzo and Andri? You sure do!" Matrix laughed. Wild Card and Jo Ann rose from their seats.   
"Good night, guys." Jo Ann hugged Matrix, AndrAIa, Ray, Mouse, Turbo, and Monitor good night.  
"'Night," Matrix said. "Sweet dreams."  
"Same to you, bro."  
"Goodnight...and Good-bye Turbo..." Monitor smiled sadly.  
"Night," Turbo said. He then left the diner for the Super Computer. Monitor, Mouse, Ray, Matrix, AndrAIa, Jo Ann, and Wild Card all went home and went to bed.  
  



End file.
